Eruptor
Eruptor is a playable character in the Skylanders series. In the series he is a part of the Fire Element. History Skylanders Biography Eruptor is a force of nature, hailing from a species that lived deep in the underground of a floating volcanic island until a massive eruption launched their entire civilization to the surface. He's a complete hot head - steaming, fuming, and quite literally erupting over almost anything. To help control his temper, he likes to relax in lava pools, particularly because there are no crowds. Actions Eruptor was one of the Core Skylanders that protected the Core of Light from Kaos and his minions in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, until one of his minions destroyed it and sent all of the Skylanders to Earth. This lead the new Portal masters to bring the Skylanders back to Skylands in hopes of rebuilding the Core of Light as well as defeat Kaos and his minions. Eruptor gained new abilities in Skylanders: Giants, where he helped the Giants in their quest to stop Kaos from trying to reawaken the Arkeyan army. He also has a counterpart known as LightCore Eruptor. Eruptor, along with all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure and Giants are playable characters in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, roaming Skylands and collecting treasures. He also gains new abilities in Skylanders: SWAP-Force, under the name Lava Burf Eruptor, where he will help the SWAP-Force in trying to prevent Kaos and his minions from 'Evilizing' the Ancient Elementals. He has another counterpart known as Volcanic Lava Burf Eruptor. Eruptor is also seen in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, along with all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure , Giants and SWAP-Force. Eruptor gains three new counterparts known as Eon's Elite Eruptor, Weeruptor and Eggsellent Weeruptor in Skylanders: Trap Team. In Skylanders: Battlecast, Eruptor can be used in battle within this card based game. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Eruptor, along with seven other Core Skylanders joined a new team of Skylanders known as the SuperChargers and went under the name Lava Lance Eruptor. Due to the fact that Kaos took over all of Skylands with his Sky-Eater and enslaved or imprisoned most of the inhabitants, leading this team to try and fix all of Kaos' wrong doings and defeat the Darkness that was inside the Sky-Eater. Eruptor was also given a bike called the Burn Cycle. Lava Lance Eruptor can be seen racing with other Skylanders in Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, this is until they had to defeat Kaos again. Eruptor can be seen in Skylanders: Imaginators, as a Non-Playable Character despite still being a playable character. He often helps the other Skylanders with their quests. In Skylanders: Battlecast, Eruptor can be used in battle within this card based game. In Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, Eruptor is one of the playable Skylanders that also has an Awakened Form. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Gallery Eruptor 2.png|Eruptor Series 2 LightCore Eruptor.png|LightCore Eruptor Lava Burf Eruptor.png|Lava Burf Eruptor (Series 3) Volcanic Lava Burf Eruptor.png|Volcanic Lava Burf Eruptor (Series 3) Weeruptor.png|Weeruptor Eggsellent Weeruptor.png|Eggsellent Weeruptor Lava Lance Eruptor.png|Lava Lance Eruptor (SuperCharger) Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skyanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **The Machine of Doom **Spyro versus The Mega Monsters (mentioned) **Eruptor Meets the Nightmare King **Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos *Comics **Skylanders: Issue 0 The Kaos Trap (cameo) **Rift into Overdrive **Return of the Dragon King (camro) Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1: Skylanders Unite! **Episode 2: My way of the Sky Way **Episode 3: Missing Links **Episode 4: Dream Girls **Episode 5: The Hole Truth **Episode 6: Space Invaders **Episode 7: Anger Mismanagement **Episode 8: Pop Rocks **Episode 9: Beard Science **Episode 10: The Skylands Are Falling! **Episode 11: Crash Landing **Episode 12: Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 1: Spyromania **Episode 2: I Dream of Ninjini **Episode 3: Return to Cynder **Episode 4: Thankstaking for the Memories **Episode 5: Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 6: Split Decision **Episode 7: The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8: One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 9: Belly of the Beast **Episode 10: Who's Your Daddy? **Episode 11: Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12: It Techs Two **Episode 13: Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 1: Power Struggle **Episode 2: The Truth is in Here **Episode 3: Sky Hard **Episode 4: A Traitor Among Us **Episode 5: In Like Flynn **Episode 6: Weeken at Eon's **Episode 7: Road Rage **Episode 8: Days of Future Crash **Episode 9: Three **Episode 10: Off to the Races **Episode 11: Split **Episode 12: Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 1 **Episode 13: Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 Trivia *It is possible that his intire species is simply known as "Eruptor", due to two other characters in the Skylander series. *Eruptor can be considered as the mascot for all of the Fire Elemental Skylanders. See Also *Evil Eruptor *Weeruptor *SuperChargers *Vehicles (Skylanders) Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Fire Spirits Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Technomagic Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers